


Checking In

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan's in Sydney and Sam's back in Margaret River and things are still a little awkward after their 'just sex' talk.</p><p>
  <i>"I doubt I'll be in the mood to leave your bedroom, but we can probably work with that," Ryan says with a grin. Then an instant later he feels like an asshole. Could he just come right out and tell Sam he only wants him for sex? Again?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Two days. Two days and Ryan will officially be on holiday, stepping onto a plane that will take him to Australia's far western coast. To Margaret River. To Sam.

He's been thinking way too much about Sam.

But he figures that now might actually finally be a good time for it - all his Sam-contemplating - because for once it won't be distracting him from work. No, it will be the whole point of his holiday. Sam Sam Sam. And after the spectacular screw-up he managed the last time he saw Sam, Ryan really has no idea how well this could go. But he plans to give it everything he's got. He dials his... friend - he's a friend, right? - hoping to catch him at a good time just to give him the final arrival details.

Sitting on his deck, bottle of beer in one hand, another two full on the floor beside him, Sam answers his phone with a "Hey, you." He's trying to be more reserved in his feelings for Ryan since their "just sex" talk but he's not sure he's succeeding with the way even Ryan's name on the Caller ID makes him smile.

"Hey." Ryan breaks out into a wide grin at the sound of Sam's voice. "Good time?" he asks, checking his watch again.

"Great time. I'm sitting on the deck, watching the water with a beer in my hand, and in two days you'll be here to have one with me," Sam says, cursing silently at how that fucking sounds. So much for reserved.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Ryan glances down at the print-out in his hand. "I'll be getting in around four in the afternoon, then I guess it'll take at least an hour to get to your place from the airport. Is that too early for you? Would you feel comfortable just leaving the door unlocked for me, or something?"

"Sure. Nobody's going to steal anything around here," Sam says, amending with a laugh, "not that I have anything to steal."

"Okay, cool. Then I'll be there when you get home." Ryan sits back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Probably won't cook dinner for you on the first day, but..." How domestic.

"That's fine," Sam says. "There's a bar that does decent food just down the road or I have stuff to make sandwiches. Whatever you're in the mood for."

"I doubt I'll be in the mood to leave your bedroom, but we can probably work with that," Ryan says with a grin. Then an instant later he feels like an asshole. Could he just come right out and tell Sam he only wants him for sex? Again? "Um, want me to bring you anything from Sydney? An eclair from Black Star Pastry?"

Sam grins. "Are you sure it'd survive the flight?"

"I will make it so, sir." Ryan rolls his eyes at himself, then just gives up the fight and lays his hand on the ridge of his cock through his jeans. _Fuck_.

"Then bring me two. Oh! And a container of their chocolate mousse," Sam says, taking another sip of his beer. "Please."

Ryan grins. "You've got a thing for chocolate, don't you?" he asks. "Gives me wicked ideas."

Sam grins. "What do you think the mousse is for?" he teases.

"Oh, yeah? Mmm." It makes Ryan smile just thinking about it. "But what am I going to eat?" he asks, rubbing himself through his jeans.

"My cock?" Sam laughs. Christ. Sometimes he really is twelve.

But of course it makes Ryan laugh right back. "I can do that," he allows, indulging himself in a moment of tantalizing sensory memory. "I like the way your cock feels in my mouth. I like your taste."

"It's all that chocolate," Sam jokes again, smiling. His cock reacting to the words.

"Oh, is that it?" Ryan huffs a soft laugh. Unzipping his jeans, he slips his hand inside to pull along the length of his prick. "Of course, I like the way your cock feels in my ass, too... Never been fucked so much before." Not by a long shot.

"Yeah? Why not?" Sam asks, genuinely curious.

"Lack of opportunity. I've never been with the same guy more than two or three times before," Ryan explains with a shrug. He draws his fingertip through the fluid beading on the head of his cock, letting his arousal build with the sound of Sam's sexy voice.

It makes Sam feel better hearing that. Not a whole lot, but some. Enough. "And I wasn't too rough with you?" he asks, emphasis on the too.

"Hmm." Ryan coughs, then chuckles. "For the most part?" he teases, thinking of those times Sam fucked him with nothing but the lube on the condom. "Maybe I should save my ass and just start prepping for you," he jokes.

"You should," Sam says with a grin, cock twitching sharply at the suggestion. "It'd be really fucking hot."

"Seriously?" That pulls Ryan up short. "Why?"

Sam groans. Is Ryan fucking kidding? "Because it is. Knowing you're ready for me, that I can just shove your jeans down and push in..." He gives up and opens his jeans, angling his leg so no one who passes can see what he's doing. No one's out here anyway. "I don't suppose you'd let me fuck you bare..." He grins.

Lust twists in Ryan's gut even as his mind protests. "I don't know, how fast can we get our test results?" he murmurs, wondering as he says it if he's truly joking. _Christ_.

Sam would swear he stops breathing. For a long moment. "Well, I got mine done just before the Con and I haven't been with anyone except you since then," he says slowly, softly. "If you'll accept those. And you should be able to get a rapid test done while you're still in Sydney. That only takes 30 minutes or so."

"Okay," Ryan replies, and his voice sounds far-away to his own ears. "I'll look into that." There, that's easy enough: no commitment, but he's leaving himself open to the possibility. Although he wonders if maybe he's going just a little insane.

"So then you'd be prepped and I wouldn't even have to put a rubber on. Just slide right into you..." Sam says, fingers wrapped around his aching cock. Whether it happens or not, the fantasy's a good one.

"Fuck," Ryan mutters, thumping his head back on the sofa's arm. "Anytime we wanted, no having to stop and worry about details," he says softly. Okay, yeah, he can see getting into this. The idea is really fucking hot after all. "Spontaneous."

"Yeah." Sam nods, already getting close. "You ever gone bare with a guy? Felt him come, hot and wet inside you..."

Ryan groans. "No," he whispers. He does one more slow pull and then he just gives up the ghost and starts beating off in earnest. "You ever tasted yourself on another guy?"

Fuck. "No, but I would," Sam murmurs, twisting his hand over the head.

It's kind of a nasty fucking idea, but at the same time it's so damn seductive... Ryan bites his bottom lip and whimpers softly. "Close," he says softly. He hisses in a sudden breath and arches against the couch, spraying hot over his fingers, his mind full with images of Sam.

There's no mistaking that sound. Sam grits his teeth and twists his wrist again and fills his palm with come.

"Oh, god," Ryan breathes. It's been a long day, and now? He just feels wrung out. Blinking his eyes slowly open, he stares up at the ceiling of his hotel room. "I'll be there in two days," he says after a long moment of silence, as much for his own benefit as for Sam's. "Think you'll still remember what I look like?"

Sam smiles. "Couldn't forget if I tried."

[To chapter twelve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/293164)


End file.
